Five Nights on YouTube 2
Five Nights on YouTube 2 is a game made by Flashlight Problems Studios, based off FNaF, using famous gaming YouTubers. It is the sequel to Five Nights on YouTube. Office Layout Instead of the former 2 doors, 1 left 1 right, there is an additional front door. Youtubers (Animatronics) Markiplier Mark is once again the 1st enemy. He comes through the front door, and left door on later nights. He starts in the Horror Room. He can only enter through the left door on nights 3 and after, or he must be set to 7 or more on custom night. He first activates on Night 1. Yamimash Yamimash acts very spastic. He moves more rapidly, but backtracks and moves to random rooms more often. He comes through the right door. Yami first appears on Night 2, and starts in the Horror Room. Lordminion777/Wade Wade (Lordminion777) is much more focused than Yami and Mark. He has no set pattern, but once leaving the Horror Room, he will got to the office in a zig-zag pattern, towards the front door. However, Wade will leave the door very quickly. Wade first begins to attack on Night 3. SkyDoesMinecraft Sky is the Chica of the game. He must go to rooms next to the one he is in, but moves at the same intervals as Mark. Sky enters through the right door. He starts in the Minecraft Room, and begins moving late in Night 1. Antvenom Antvenom has a set movement pattern, and moves slightly faster than Mark and Sky. Ant's path is Minecraft Room --> Lobby 2 --> Lobby 1 --> Left Hall --> Left Hall Corner --> Left Blindspot --> Office. He begins moving on Night 2. Wilford Warfstache Wilford has been scrapped from being an active android. He moves in a pattern similar to his from Five Nights on YouTube 1 (his AI isn't updated). He still comes through the left door, and rooms are still dimmed by his presence. Wilford starts moving later on Night 3. He starts in the Scrapped Closet. PopularMMOs Pat has been scrapped alongside Wilford. Again, his AI hasn't been updated to the new establishment. He acts much like the last game. His video must be rewinded to stop him. He comes through the right door. He begins moving on Night 3 and starts with Wilford in the Scrapped Closet. Phone Calls Night 1 "'Ello? Top o' the mornin' to ya, new guy! I'm Sean! But please, call me Jacksepticeye! I've taken over for Wilford Warftstache, because his body was found in me toilet! Also, Billy got rid of me job! SCREW YOU BILLY!!!!! Anyways, Ya have ta' protect yerself from ta androids, somthin' about a "Killer Robot World Conquest Mode" being left on in the robots. Meh, probably a bunch of bull. Anyway, I will see you... IN THE NEXT PHONE CALL!" Night 2 Top of da' mornin Ta ya laddy! It's me Jacksepticeye again. I regret Ta tell ya, I won't be around tommorra'. Billy got me fired. Guess I will have Ta become a potata farmer. Appearentally, the robots are supposed to get more aggressive now. Again, probably a bunch of bull. Anyways, I won't see you... IN THE NEXT PHONE CALL! Night 3 My name is -wi-w-Wilford W-a-a-arfstache. Welcome to Y-y-youtube enterprise-prizes. This is where every every every video is stored. Ma-make you-your-self at home here! I-I-I-am *glitching*Gonna*static*you-you-youtube enter-*glich*get you. Night 4 "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Hi, my name is SMG4, and I'll, uh, be your guide for tonight! I just wanted to warn you, the characters d-do become more aggressive as you go-,uh progress through your week. Don't worry, the building will be closed down soon, but... just try to hold out until then, okay? Alright. ''*muffled* ''I did it, can you put the gun down now? Night 5 Hey you guy! It's me, Yamimash. Apparently this is your last night. So that's good news. Hey, you've made it this far. Anyways the company has acknowledged the strange re-activation of older models... interesting. You have a cool job. Listen, just do your job and you'll live! It's easy! I mean, I have played so many fan-ga-- *computer voice interrupts* This portion of the message has been redacted under the guidelines of "Any breaking of the fourth wall will be destroyed. Rooms Horror Room A room with black walls, and a Slenderman statue in the corner. The lights flicker, and the flashlight is disabled in this room. Markiplier, Yamimash, and Wade start here. Minecraft Room A room with recreated gold, Diamond, and Emerald blocks scattered. A Minecraft chest is barely visible below the camera. A stand with the sign "golden apples" is on the far right. Sky and Ant start here. Scrapped Closet The Scrapped Closet is. Small, cramped room with shelves on the walls. On the shelves are robotic body parts of JackSepticEye and MatPat. Slumped on the floor are PopularMMOs Wilford Warfstache. Lobby 1 This lobby is identical to the one from the first game, but from a different angle. Lobby 2 The second lobby has red seats and multiple glass desks. Paintings are hung on the wall. Front Hall The front hall is connected to the front entrance to the office. It is a plain hall with white walls as well as a checkerboard-tile floor. Left Hall Once again, the left hall is directly connected to the office, it is also connected to the staff restroom. The wall is decorated with pictures of famous Youtubers. Staff Restroom The staff restroom is a small bathroom with one stall and a urinal. There is a mirror on the left, with a single sink underneath. The floor is made of red and white tiles. Right Hall The right hall is not directly connected to the office, but rather the restrooms. The wall is covered in "Employee of the month" portraits. One of these includes "Mike Schmidt", as a reference to FNaF 1. Right Hall Corner The corner is connected to the office. A picture with a plaque saying "Lord Youtube" underneath is in a similar fashion to Freddy's poster in FNaF 1's left hall corner. Restroom The restroom is similar to the employee restroom. It has 3 stalls, 3 sinks, a large mirror, etc. The floor tiles are black and white, but the overall appearance is otherwise the same. Night 7 presets Old and Rotten *Wilford: 20 *PopularMMOs: 20 *Reward: Warfstache Plushie The Band's Back Together *Wilford: 20 *PopularMMOs: 10 *Markiplier: 20 *Reward: YouTube replay button trophy New and Improved? *Wade: 20 *Antvenom: 20 *Sky: 10 *Yami: 10 *Reward: Toy Bonnie Figure Split Personality *Markiplier: 20 *Wilford: 20 *Reward: Tiny box tim plush. Another Special *Everyone: 5 *Reward: Silver Play button YouTube Party *Everyone: 10 *Reward: Party hat with YouTube logo on it. Final Battle *Everyone: 20 *Reward: (You Choose!) Category:Games